The Ningyo and Her Legs
by Ford1114
Summary: A cyan-haired magical girl is just having a winter break, in which she is visiting an older friend since their time in the Undertakers. However, the younger girl decides to confess and make her move to find love.


**Disclaimer:** Guilty Crown belongs to _Production IG_ and _Funimation_, while Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to _Shaft _and _Aniplex_.

**A/N**: So here is another lemon yuri fanfic after my previous one (with Homura Akemi x Mana Ouma) based on my _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ fic. This time with Sayaka Miki and Ayase Shinomiya, and it's going to be beautiful (much to Kyoko's jealousy).

This takes place after my fic, readers don't have to feel left out if they rather like to see some lemon in general. Oh and Ningyo means mermaid in Japanese.

xxxxx

_**The Ningyo and Her Legs**_

xxxxx

Hey guys, the name is Sayaka Miki, I'm one of those magical girls that fought witches in our home dimension. Well, formerly, because we now live with our new friends calling themselves Funeral Parlor. It's seriously been like 2 or 3 years ever since we were involve in helping those people against the organization called, GHQ. Tokyo, at least all of Japan in this dimension has been a better place.

I'm now a student in Taisen High School. I feel I've gotten use to being myself without Madoka, Kyoko, and the other girls around. Yet, I tried out new things such as being part of a swimming team, it's so great to flex my body since water is part of my element.

Although I made new classmates, there is this one special girl I constantly think about. Please don't let Kyoko hear this out.

Ayase Shinomiya.

Ayase is one of the Undertakers that once piloted a robot called an Endlave and has a spunky attitude to our comrades. She graduated in my school and is now in college. I remember me and my family moved to the Shinomiya neighborhood, in which my mom has gotten to know with Ayase's wheelchair bound mother.

It's just nice to hear all this. Now that my school is having Christmas break, I know that Ayase is coming back home from her semester. This is just a happy moment. Free time for me I say from all this homework and exam crammed up.

I was walking outside in the streets to reach Ayase's house after I let my mom know. It's been cold as I wear my winter clothing. I am at the front door of the Shinomiya household and knock it.

The door opens in revealing a young woman standing upright with chin-length reddish brown hair. I smile upon seeing her.

"Hey, Sayaka!" Ayase smiled back at me. "Come inside, will you?"

And so I did. I walk inside her house as I take off my shoes. Nothing changes since I visit the place a couple of times, but it's nice to meet up with the older girl still.

"Say, where is your mom anyway?" I asked Ayase.

The older girl responds to me alongside a groan at the end, "She's at with a friend's place for some pleasant party. I at the other hand am the woman in the house."

"Woman in the house you say?" I giggled at the compliment.

"You can say that again, but let's go upstairs shall we?" Ayase offered to me.

I nod to her as we are heading upstairs and are walking to Ayase's bedroom. Heh, Ayase's room looks mature and spunky compare to me. Hey I've yet to be an adult as her because my own puberty is just nearly there.

As we look at the surroundings, we begin to sit at the bed next to one another.

Ayase turns towards me and ask, "How's high school going?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a lot of homework to do and compete in swimming." I said to the reddish-brown haired girl.

"You know what they say; this is a walk in the park compare to college." She said to me.

"But now that your back, I bet you'll see the others?" I said to Ayase.

The former Endlave pilot replies, "Yeah, I can hope to see Funeral Parlor such as Tsugumi, wonder how their doing."

I couldn't say anything else for that matter. It's in silence for a moment. But then, I speak out something.

"Say, ever feel like…wanting to make out with a girl?"

Ayase becomes surprise upon hearing these words from my mouth. Surely she sorta remembers me kissing her cheek years back when we stayed at Tennouzu High, but this is prominent here.

"Why did you ask?" Ayase pondered.

"It's just that we've gotten to know each other ever since our fight with GHQ." I answered to her. "We become close since our families meet and resume our normal lives. It is just special, but I want to do something further."

Ayase still doesn't get it. I mean, a minority like myself falling for someone that she's like, 20?

So I decide to do the impossible, as I lean closer to Ayase's face. Our lips meet for the first time that Ayase's eyes widened. I'm sorry Kyoko for making me do this, I stole myself the first kiss.

As we break away our lips, I look at the taller girl's eyes.

"I wanna _feel_ you, Ayase." I convinced at my newfound lover.

At first, she gives some hesitation, but Ayase gives a naughty smile at me, and so we did. No one else is watching our forbidden session. As we keep kissing, we start to take off our shirts in exposing our breasts. I look and compare mine of seeing Ayase's are bigger. I don't mind as I fonds and licks her breasts, while Ayase touches the back of my head with her hand.

We then take off our pants, panties, and our stockings till we are fully naked. It is only the beginning as I urge my beloved to see her foot. We lay down in bed.

I look and hold at the magnificence of Ayase's bare foot, as if I am mesmerized by the sight. It is her greatest part in tributing her mother, just like I once made the wish to restore Kyouske's hand. Slowly, I begin to lick it with the older girl feeling my tongue. In return, she holds my hairless leg and licks mine's in return. We lick and lick in both embarrassment and pure affection, until we stop.

Then, we lean closer to our private parts and blushes of seeing them. Ayase makes her move as the older girl licks my aquatic labia while I whimpered. I playfully do the same thing by licking her insides. It's a gorgeous sixty-nine surrounded by bed sheets and close our eyes, feeling nothing but juice through our mouths.

Afterwards, we let go of ourselves briefly and give each other pleasant looks. Our nude bodies are sweating from our love making, but we're not done yet.

"Sayaka, let's be together." Ayase said to me.

Realizing what we're going to do, I slowly nod at the older girl. We spread our natural legs and putting our private parts together. As surely notice, we begin to scream out and let ourselves in overdrive. With no one else inside the house, we could care less of making erotic noises.

We hold each other that I feel Ayase's arms wrap my watery body, and then she gains the dominance as she pushes my insides more. I become overwhelmed by all of her earthly beauty as I admit defeat.

"I'M CUMMING!" I yelled.

And thus, our private parts erupts the semen from our love. We make panting noises from this experience.

Feeling so tired, we lie down in bed and cuddle in warmth.

"Stay with me, Sayaka. Just for a bit." Ayase whispers as she leans in to have another kiss to my lips.

I smile and return the favor of giving Ayase the kiss she deserves. We continue to hold one another and close our eyes.

This is a female human having an interspecies relationship with a magical girl. I am her mermaid, and she is my legs.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Fair enough that I make this lemon fic longer than my last one, just for Valentine's Day, but it's not bad. I like putting some details for their relationship. In curious for new readers, this version of Ayase has her legs normally instead of wheelchair in canon.


End file.
